


little, imaginary boxes

by tardisdaddy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Slow Burn, basically i'm ignoring this current season and just working on from lena knowing about kara tbh, so that's what the timeline is lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisdaddy/pseuds/tardisdaddy
Summary: Power shortages are one thing, but Lena's nightmares are getting worse and for some reason, those two facts are related. That's why when Kara suggests that they get out of the city for a few days, Lena practically leaped at the opportunity. The harsh reality of it all though is that perhaps this trip is more planned out than Lena thought - and perhaps she may discover parts of her that have been hidden for a while.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	little, imaginary boxes

**Author's Note:**

> hello frens, i have been writing this for about three months now and just been waiting to post so here's that angsty morgana fic y'all thirsty gays have been waiting for

The touch of technical equipment was something that never normally stung unless you had managed to successfully jam one of your limbs into an electrical socket. Lena rationed that, sometimes, static shock can make a metal item, or a piece of tech feel sharp for a moment. There was potential for your skin to feel prickly and uncomfortable. This is why when it happened for the fourth time in two days, Lena decided that there was probably a storm on the way. She frowned at her phone as it lay on the counter where she had dropped it a few moments ago. The black screen was mocking her. Lena looked around the empty lab and she immediately felt childish as she gave her phone a gentle prod with the tip of her forefinger. Nothing. She huffed, embarrassed with her own idiocy, and picked up her phone with less shyness than the previous poke. The time changed from 1:09 to 1:10 and Lena couldn’t help but smile. How was it that Kara Danvers was pretty much always late? The woman had super speed and could fly for Christ’s sake.

The sound of hurried footsteps echoed around down the corridor as a very frazzled blonde burst through the door. “Nine minutes.” Lena mused, leaning against the counter. “That’s probably the earliest that you’ve ever been late. I’m impressed.” Kara looked flushed, shaking her head. Her bangs were covering her eyes and Lena raised a brow in her direction.

“Lena, I am so sorry.” Kara did not look okay. She stopped just inside the door and took a quick survey of the room before looking at Lena. Kara had been crying. The smug grin that had been gracing Lena’s lips immediately faded as she moved towards her friend.

“It’s okay, I was just teasing. What’s wrong?” Lena asked, placing her hands on Kara’s arms. She bit her lip as the intimacy lay uncomfortably inside her, dragging the tempo of her heartbeat down. Kara sniffed and shook her head; Lena felt her heart jab against her.

“It’s nothing. Me and Alex just had a bit of a fight and we don’t tend to do that very often. Everything is fine now, but it was just a lot of yelling and she...” Kara’s words were catching in the back of her throat. “It’s fine.” Her arms were laying limp by her side.

Lena chewed on her bottom lip and softened the grip on Kara’s arms. Her hands now rested against her, Lena’s thumb rubbing softly on her warm skin. Slowly, she moved her hands around her back as she pulled her close for a hug. They had such an odd relationship and the acknowledgement of the way their relationship operated, and what it consisted of, was the only part she understood. They both lived in mutual agreement that they were each other’s constant. No matter what. Lena knew that probably meant a different thing to Kara than to herself, and sometimes the guilt from those feelings made her feel uneasy. Need, however, often overtook the guilt. Pulling Kara close and feeling her ease her vulnerability made Lena feel so cared for, even though she was the one doing the looking-after. No one had ever let themselves go in front of her. Everyone in her life lived and breathed secrets, but Kara had nothing to hide anymore. The barrier between them had been blown wide open by her brother and Kara’s admittance. It hurt at the time, but there was nothing else for her to hide now.

“Do you want to go and get some hot chocolate?” Lena murmured, holding the strongest woman on Earth in the most tender grip known to mankind. Kara nodded into her and hummed. “Okay. Come on. It’ll be alright. We can even get whipped cream and marshmallows.” They exited the lab together and as Lena turned the lights off, which flickered a little before fading into darkness.

Dithering in the cold January air was much cosier than Lena had ever anticipated a day like this to be. Their breath looked like steam pouring out into the glistening streets of National City. They were sat together on a bench that was covered in mildew which was definitely sinking through their clothes, but the hot chocolate was warm in Lena’s grip and it was nice to shake off being an adult every now and then. The city was bustling around them as important people in suits pretended like they didn’t feel the cold and young people embracing it, taking cute photos and flicking the remainders of the snow at one another.

“Do you ever think about getting away from it all? Just for like... five minutes of peace and quiet?” Kara said as Lena’s phone buzzed for what felt like the millionth time in the space of ten minutes.

Lena smiled warmly. “I don’t even remember the last time I switched my phone off, let alone left the city.” She chuckled, drinking from her warm cup. A little bit of cream stuck to her top lip and she darted her tongue over it quickly. Kara saw and laughed. Lena rolled her eyes and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. “Shut up.” She mumbled, looking away shyly and taking in the city. The snow has melted a day ago but there were still small patches dotted around.

“I was thinking about taking a trip.” Kara said with an air of determination in her voice. “Clark is coming down in a few days with Lois and I just... He could take care of things whilst I’m away.”

Lena nodded. Clark wasn’t her biggest fan and it was a relationship she doubted would ever be repaired. The idea of getting away sounded incredible but it just wasn’t possible. She slipped her phone from her coat pocket and loaded up her diary. Kara wiggled against her on the bench. “Whatcha doing?” She teased, a smile pulling at her lips. Lena scrolled, trying to ignore the woman beside her. Her calendar looked surprisingly empty. She could have sworn there were more meetings scheduled in her diary. Kara couldn’t help but glance over at the screen and her mouth gaped open.

Lena looked up. “No, Kara. I know what it looks like.”

“Oh come on...” The blonde whined, turning slightly so that their knees were now touching. “There’s barely anything in your diary! One week. Well, I mean. Wow.” Kara seemed to move back slightly and shake her head. “I just kind of assumed you’d come with me. I don’t even have any solid plans yet.” Lena watched as the blonde rambled her way into a corner.

“You want me to go away with you?” Lena asked quietly, taking a sip from her drink but never letting her eyes leave Kara’s.

“I don’t know – it could be really fun?” Kara winced as she spoke and Lena’s face softened.

“The city may start to talk, you know...” Lena mumbled, finishing her hot chocolate and placing it into the trash can beside the bench. Kara’s cheeks seemed to flush as she began to stammer out a response.

“Okay, just... I’ll meet you outside your appartment in two hours. Pack stuff for cold weather. Well, not that it matters – do you even get cold?” The woman asked as she rose to her feet, trying to keep herself calm. This was unbelievably reckless.

“Where are we going?”

“I know a place. Two hours. Don’t let me change my mind.”

* * *

It was safe to say that Kara did not expect Lena to pick her up and be the one driving. Lena pulled up in a silver softop and checked her diary once more as Kara stepped behind the vehicle and threw some stuff in the back. There was now literally nothing planned in there now. She had alerted L-Corp that she would be taking a few days out so perhaps someone had made amendments to her schedule. She screwed her brow up and locked her phone. For a split second, she swore that the reflection staring back at her was not her own. Instead of her high pony, a girl with dark wavy hair seemed to smirk back. “Shotgun!” Kara called as she hopped in the front with Lena, snapping her out of her daze. The blonde giggled and Lena quirked a brow.

“Is it too late to call this thing off? I could just turn around?” The woman gestured backwards and even looked behind her for added effect.

“Oh stop, you love it.” Kara teased as she buckled herself up. Lena’s heart stung. Yes, she did indeed love it.

“Soooo, are you going to tell me where we’re going or what?” Kara asked, opening the glove compartment in search of CD’s. “I also bought snacks for the road. You’ll be glad to know that they’re all foods that are terrible for you and will probably make you feel quite sick.” She said softly. Her giddy expression met Lena’s more subdued but still quite excited smile.

“I own a place about four hours away from here. It’s a bit of a drive I guess but it might just do the trick.” Kara let out an excited squeal and immediately popped open the bag of candy in her hands, whilst grabbing the AUX cable with her other. Lena seemed quite focused, but this broke the second the Backstreet Boys started to blare through her car.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.”

“You are... my fire...” Kara started as they pulled up to some traffic lights. Lena stopped but Kara kept singing. Her voice was irritatingly pleasant and seemed to be working to its goal – make Lena smile. Looking up at the lights which were still red, Lena proceeded to slowly bang her head against the wheel. “Please, no.” She groaned. Kara’s volume increased and Lena raised her head, starting to drive again. The laughter began after Kara had become much more dramatic by moving her entire body around to really hammer home the important message behind the song. The fact that this message was ridiculous was the last straw and from that point onward, laughter was the loudest sound in the car.

The drive went by much faster than Lena imagined that it would. They laughed and ate terrible candy, and with each second, Lena felt National City fade out of her mind. There were moments of soft silence and Lena could feel her mind wander as they rolled over bumpy roads. Moments where Lena longed for Kara’s hand to slip and sit on her knee as she drove. Her heart was digging itself into a hole and there was pretty much nothing that she could do about it. Little boxes were what made Lena up as a person and apparently when she met Kara, those boxes had become much more full. It wasn’t just Sunny Danvers who had brought so much light into her life. Each member of her chosen family created such a safe space that Lena was invited to be a part of. They were made up of the most diverse and welcoming people that want nothing more than you enjoy life and those that surround them in it. Since Lena had been around them, her life was so much more enriched and there was a large amount of dread that filled her stomach when she thought about how little she had to offer them in return.

Her eyes glanced over to Kara, who seemed to be looking at her. “Are you alright? It’s not too far to go now.” Lena said, taking a turn down a bumpier road. Kara had been playing with her phone for the last few minutes and a rare moment of quietness had settled in the car.

“Yeah, I was just... I don’t know.” Kara said softly, stretching in her seat as her gaze switched to the window. The end of the sentence was more of a groan than words, but the message was still clear – this journey had worn them both out. Sometimes, Lena wandered about how one sided this whole... situation was. Little boxes.

About 40 minutes later, they were pulling through into a small forest. They had driven past a few signs that signalled life in other towns but not in the direction that they had headed. Not too far into the woodland sat a small house that was made up of different shaped stones and bricks. Ivy was growing up the grey stone and there was a large red door that had become dirtied by the natural surroundings. Somehow, aspects of the building still seemed relatively modern. A garage was attached at the side and Lena watched Kara’s puzzled expression as she raised the remote on her keys and opened the large, rusted door.

“I used to work on projects here. Which reminds me, it may still be slightly messy so... there’s that. When I was old enough to leave the Luthor house, I did. I inherited some money and apparently this is the best place that I could find. I think it was a whole ‘I’m going to shut myself out from everyone and become a hermit’ type thing.”

“You lived here?” Kara said quietly, pulling into the small garage and stepping out of the car. Lena shivered slightly. It never had been the warmest place and especially during the winter.

“Yes. I’ll give you the grand tour, we’ll grab the bags later.”

Unlocking the door inside the garage, Lena closed her eyes. She breathed in the familiar and cursed herself for not coming here sooner. The moment her home spilled into view, Lena felt her jaw tighten. This was her real home. The best parts of Lena were found and crafted in here. The small door opened up into the hallway by the front door. There was a small shelf with some photographs on, and a key bowl. Instinctively, she placed her keys into the ceramic bowl and the sound filled the air as she removed her coat and hung it on the hook. Lena didn’t want to lock eyes with Kara. This place was a large part of who she was and suddenly, shyness was the most predominant of Lena’s personality traits. There was a dim window by the front door that showed it was dark outside now, especially because the trees loomed over the small house. A small clock hung on the wall and it read “12:34” and Lena made a note to change it.

She looked at the watch on her wrist which showed 7:05, which made more sense. Lena shivered once more and walked over by the door to a metal basket. Inside, a pile of logs were stacked up and overflowing slightly. She felt them to check for damp, but they actually seemed quite dry which was remarkable. Picking up a few of the logs, Lena turned to see Kara holding a photograph. It was Graduation.

“The hair wasn’t great, I know.” Lena teased, her eyes tense as she watched the movements of the blonde. In the photograph, Lena was holding two degrees and a stern expression was gracing her lips. Kara smiled softly and placed the frame back down. Lena didn’t hang around. She moved past the stairs and into the room ahead of them which revealed a kitchen and living room. It wasn’t too fancy but it homely. A couch, a small television, a rug, a coffee table with a book resting on it and a fireplace made up the cosy lounge. The kitchen was a little more modern and almost looked out of place with the rest of the décor. However, there were a few clean mugs on the side that were miss matched. Lena went to the tap and started to run the water to make sure that any bacteria in the pipes was cleaned out. There was very little dust for a place that had practically been abandoned a few years ago.

“Lena...” Kara breathed, her shoes making hollow sounds on the wooden floorboards. “This place is gorgeous!” Her head was moving around as she looked over everything and Lena’s heart was thrumming. She was letting Kara into her most enclosed space and did it without a moment of thought because, of course, she was going to bring Kara here.

“Glad you like it. It’s certainly fit its purpose, that’s for sure.” Lena switched the faucet off and began to take off her shoes. Besides the sofa were a pair of slippers and they looked exceptionally inviting.

“There’s uh... only one bedroom really, so if you want to put your bags in there then feel free.” Lena said, already feeling much more comfortable. “And don’t judge these bad boys.” She wiggled her feet playfully to try and relax a little. “They’re probably the best invention known to man and it tends to get quite cold.” Realising she still had some logs in her arms, Lena walked over to the fireplace.

“I’m not going to let you sleep on the couch, Lena. I’ll take downstairs and you can sleep in your room.” Just as Lena had released the logs into the fireplace, Kara had brought her bags in, placed Lena’s upstairs and gotten changed into some pyjamas. Lena crossed her arms and raised a brow. “Kara...” She purred and for a moment, Lena thought she saw the blonde gulp. Kara was trying her best to look completely innocent – she was wearing a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms and a loose, faded t-shirt that Lena instantly recognised.

“I can’t believe you’re actually wearing that shirt.”

Kara looked down. Her smile was enough to heat the planet.

“Of course! It was a fun night, even if you did make this abomination.” The blonde said, tugging at the bottom a little. Lena thought back to Kara’s swell idea of substituting Games Night with Arts and Crafts Night after Brainy and Alex had a small but deadly debate about the working mechanics of Exploding Kittens. They decorated t-shirts and gave them to each other. Well, at least Lena and Kara did. Obviously, Kara’s looked incredible and Lena had made a drunken stab at crafts onto a cotton tee. It had not gone well. The thought made her feel warm. “Did you keep yours?”

“Of course not.” Lena said, wondering if she had always been a compulsive liar or if that was a Luthor trait that she had picked up. “I think I lost it actually.”

Kara nodded and her smile dipped a little. Lena cursed herself internally as she walked to the fire in search of matches. She crouched a little and looked around, a puzzled expression causing a small laugh from Kara. “May I?” The blonde asked, softly. She was bent down beside Lena, who’s heart was hammering against her chest. They were so close and as their legs touched, Lena did her best to lean away slightly. Kara lifted her glasses down and a beam shot from the beautiful blue eyes that were usually encased behind glass and metal. Warmth heated their face and Lena blamed the fireplace for the flush that was now painted against her pale cheeks.

“Well that took the fun out of that...” Lena mumbled, shaking her head. Kara laughed and suddenly, her small home didn’t feel as cold as it used to.

“I’m starving.” Kara said suddenly, springing up and pouncing onto the couch. She patted the space behind her and beamed. “I know we’re a bit out the way, but do you think anywhere delivers around here? I saw a pizza place about an hour or so away but... is there anywhere closer?”

“Do you ever stop thinking about food?” Lena said, resting her hands on her bent knees as she pushed herself up and walked toward the blonde. “There’s a few places a couple of miles from here. We’re not too far from a little town.” Lena’s eyeline followed a thought as she tried to recall the name. She chewed her lip and plonked besides Kara. Lena crossed her legs and leaned her arm on the back of the couch. Her hand idly played with her ponytail as she spoke. “I think the closest town is called Aven?” She asked herself, before shrugging. “I don’t know. All I know is that the citizens love Arthurian legends and if I’m honest, so do I.” Lena breathed, smiling fondly at the memories of her visiting through the quaint town.

Kara looked puzzled and Lena quirked a brow. “King Arthur?” Kara’s face remained blank. Something behind her eyes looked in the know but the rest of her seemed completely oblivious.

“Kara...” Lena’s voice was raising as she leant over to the coffee table and reached for a book. “I mean, it’s no big deal really. It’s mainly just a story but it’s a good one. This is actually my mother’s book. She must have left it for me, or something but I sometimes think I remember parts being read to me.” Her fingers gentle traced over the patterned hardback. Lena bit her lip. “It’s fascinating, actually. Some of it I can’t read all that well because it’s in a different language but the rest of it is brilliant. I always say one day I’ll translate it... Worried it might ruin the magic a little though.” Kara was still staring back at her, almost uncomfortable.

“I never did understand Earth stories...” Kara said with a polite smile, feeling around her for something.

“Pizza.” Lena nodded, placing the book down carefully. “There’s one a little closer...” She rambled as she grabbed her shoes. “I’ll get it, don’t worry, I know your order. Get comfy, okay? I’ll be about 40 minutes.” Lena was rushing out of the door, heart blasting through her ears. She needed some emotional boundaries. Kara not caring about a dumb book was really not that big of a deal, and yet, here she was. Crying on her way to pick up six pizzas for the two of them.

* * *

Kara rambled some words at Lena in an attempt to stop her leaving, but as the door slammed, she sucked in deep breaths to calm herself. The book was baring into her soul. It burned and made her feel sick as though someone had dipped it in kryptonite. Her hands fumbled around for her phone which was under her leg on the chair. After a few flicks, it was ringing and within moments, Alex had answered.

“You were right.” Kara’s voice cracked.

“I know.” Alex stated, coldly. “And now she’s out of the city, I can work on it, but that girl is literally leaking some kind of radiation and it’s rubbing off onto you Kara. It’s throwing off our tech and my guess is that it isn’t the good kind of radiation.”

Kara closed her eyes as Alex spoke and she tried to sooth herself. “I checked my phone in the car a couple of times and I got absolutely nothing. It actually froze a few times but the moment she left, I had cell reception. I just- I don’t understand it, Alex. She’s absolutely fine in herself and I hate that we’re doing this. Why can’t we just tell her that something is wrong?”

“Because you know what Lena’s like. She cannot find out that you are only away with her because we need to study her from afar. We tried up close, she kept damaging our equipment. Kara, I know that you hate this, but I promise you it was the only way. If Lex has something to do with this, we need to keep you together but as far from the DEO as possible.”

Kara huffed. “Lex is dead.”

“We don’t know that. We don’t even know how. Sure, the lab exploded but Lena was there too, Kara. Something isn’t adding up here.” Kara went quiet. “We need to look after her and this is the only way that we all decided that we could. It’s only a few days and once it’s all sorted, we can tell Lena, but right now? The safest place is with you...”

“I don’t want her to get hurt.”

“Then don’t hurt her, Kara.” Alex warned.

* * *

Upon Lena’s return, the tone was much more relaxed. She wobbled through the door barely able to see over the pile of boxes and Kara rushed to her rescue. They ate pizza and Lena had a few more glasses of wine than she would like to admit. Her insides felt warm and her vision was a little fuzzy but it was pleasant. It was probably the most relaxed that she had been in a while. Over time, they had become much closer on the couch. So much so, that Lena now had her legs draped over Kara’s as they watched a terrible romcom. The WiFi signal wasn’t as good as Lena had recalled but she had a stack of DVDs that would do perfectly for getting drunk to. They laughed and Lena began to talk more openly about why she had specifically moved to this spot. It was comforting and as she yawned for the third time in five minutes, Kara called bed time.

“Up you go...” Lena gestured, pointing to the stairs with an attempted air of seriousness. Her blinking was slow from the alcohol and she couldn’t help but laugh. Kara laughed too.

“I don’t think so. Even if I have to carry you up there, I will.”

Lena stretched out and rolled over. “Mhmm, yep, sure.” She yawned, eyes wide open as she buried her head into the couch cushions.

“Well, don’t say that I didn’t warn you.” Kara said, lifting Lena easily from the couch. It was quite the sight; Supergirl, donned in an oversized t-shirt and pyjama bottoms lifting CEO, Lena Luthor, who was still in a shirt and trousers but featuring some fluffy slippers. Shifting her in her arms, Lena looked up at Kara. “D’you mind?” She slurred, closing her eyes.

“Not at all.” Hummed Kara as she moved them both upstairs. She pushed the door open with her foot and walked to the side of the bed, before laying Lena down. Lena looked up at the blonde who was offering the gentlest smile. “Goodnight, Lena.”

_Stay,_ Lena thought.

Little boxes.

“Goodnight, Kara.”


End file.
